Fallen Angel
by TaurusIo
Summary: Milly's older sister comes to Kadic, and she causes plenty of trouble, mayhem, and becomes a new love interest for Odd. Too bad she can never love... OddxOC
1. Chapter 1

The only things I own on here are my OCs and the plot. I do not own Code: Lyoko but I wish I did.

Odd was fast asleep in Mrs. Hertz's class when the new girl walked in.

"Class," Mrs. Hertz announced,"This is our new student, Moon McCameron. Moon, please tell the class about yourself."

A girl with chin length scarlet red hair stepped forward. She was wearing a black tank top that read **TOKYOPOP** in white, a black leather jacket, a pleated red and black plaid skirt that reached mid thigh, over the knee socks, and black combat boots. Her hair was pushed back with a black headband, on her left arm was a red and black striped arm warmer, her right arm had silver charm bracelets, had a black tote bag slung over her shoulder that contained a couple hardback books, and each of her ears were pierced with several studs. Moon crossed her arms and scanned the room with her piercing blue eyes. She had a bewitching beauty that made almost all the guys stare, and made Sissi fume. Herb and Nicholas looked like they were about to drool.

Moon looked bored as she recited her introduction."I'm from New York, I read manga, watch anime, play video games, and do cosplay."

"Thank you, Moon. You can take next to-" Mrs. Hertz finally noticed Odd taking a cat nap. "ODD!!"

Odd was still snoring. Moon then walked over to the table that they would be sharing, sat in the open seat, and slammed down her books dangerously close to Odd.

Odd yelled as he nearly jumped out of his seat. He gazed Moon. "Who are you?"

He thought she was beautiful. She didn't reply. She didn't even look at him. Odd repeatedly tried to get to get her attention, but she didn't react. When he went as far as pulling her hair, she gave him a 'you better not do that again' look, and it came across loud and clear. But Odd couldn't help but stare at her the rest of the class--along with half of the other guys-- trying to catch her eye. Odd was about to ask if she'd like a tour around campus, then the bell rang and she ran out of there like a rocket.

"So you're the new girl." Sissi said to Moon after she evaded Odd and every guy in her class. They were in the hallway to the cafeteria. Moon continued to walk away, trying to ditch her. But Sissi doesn't give up easily on a potential new lackey. "Well, I hope I get to know you better," Sissi continued in her version of a sweet voice. "I'm-"

"Sissi Delmas. Self-claimed queen of the school, obsessed with Ulrich Stern, and a total airhead." Moon picked up her speed.

"How dare you talk about me like that!! And for your info, Ulrich and I were destined to be together!!" Sissi screamed. Then she blinked astonished. "Wait, how do you know about me and Ulrich? You just got here." She said in a much quieter voice after she caught up with Moon.

"I have connections." Moon ran at a full blown sprint, leaving Sissi in the dust.

**Milly's POV**

I looked at the clock in the cafeteria for what seemed like the millionth time. _Where is she? She was supposed to be here an half an hour ago._ I felt a tap on my back and turned around to see my big sister's face smiling at me.

"Moon!" I yelled. I gave her a giant hug. It's been ages since I've seen my sister.

"Hey, Milly. It's good to see you, too." Moon replied, her eyes smiling at me. Then, her face seemed to tense up. "How's Mom?"

I lost my smile. Ever since our parents got divorced a year and a half ago and she went to live with our dad, our mom's been hysterical because she still loves him. She's turned to alcohol, so our relatives sent me here to be safe in case she gets so drunk that she'd hurt me. I see her maybe four times in two months. Moon hasn't seen her since she moved to New York.

"She's okay." I whispered. Moon nodded. She knew about Mom's alcohol problem. I turned to a lighter subject. " I've made a friend here. Her name's Tamiya. She's my camera-woman."

"That's awesome, Milly," Moon said. "Oh, and come to my room later. I have a surprise for you."

"Hey, Moon!!"

We both turned around to see Odd waving his arms like a bird, trying to get my sister's attention. Moon got this annoyed look on her face, cursed under her breath, and ran.

**No POV**

Moon ran all the way to the forest._ Why does this guy keep chasing me? All I came here to do was to look after my little sister. Not be followed by a Barney wannabe!!_

"Moon!!" Odd yelled. He had managed to folow her, but looked like he was about to puke from running so fast. Moon climbed up the nearest tree and hid. Unfortanatly, the branch was old, and couldn't support her weight. She came crashing down, right on top of Odd. Odd and Moon both blushed, and Moon smiled and laughed heartily. Odd started laughing, too, as he thought of how this had happened. But then Moon resumed her original, angry expression, quickly got up and then ran. Again.

Odd kept smiling at seeing her smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Code: Lyoko, but I do own Moon and the plot of the story.**

"Odd, your encounter with Moon was over two hours ago!! Stop smiling, please!!" Ulrich begged. He and Odd were in their dorm room.

"I can't," Odd said dreamily. Moon was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met. If only he could ask her out...

Moon didn't show up to science class the next day, and Odd was getting antsy. He wanted to take her on a date, but he had no clue what she liked except for the stuff she said when she gave her introduction. Odd had no idea what those things were.

_What if she has a boyfriend from New York that she still likes? Maybe that's why she ignores all the guys._ Odd considered this, and started biting the eraser off of his pencil. _Maybe I should just ask her if she needs help finding classes or anything..._

Moon was on the roof of her dorm building with a cobalt blue electric guitar in her hands, singing a song and playing the music to it.

'**Outta My Way' By Damone**

"Saturday night, I'm losing my mind

Another couple minutes I'm free

Wakin' past nine, tip over that sign

'Cause all my friends are waitin' for me

Ten forty-five

Everybody's outside

Get used to us disturbing the peace

So take it easy 'cause we're here all night

Tell your mama not to call the police

If you're down

Don't you get me down

So get

(Ooh oo-ooh oh ooh)

Outta my way

(Ooh oo-ooh oh ooh)

Outta my way

(Ooh oo-ooh oh ooh)

Outta my way

You never let us do what we want

"Moon!!" Milly yelled. Her head was sticking out of her sister's dorm room window.

"Milly, hey!!" Moon called back. "Hold on a sec!! I'm coming down!!" She slung her guitar over her shoulder, slid down the roof like it was a skateboard, and then jumped. Moon grabbed the ledge of the window and climbed in.

"Your gonna hurt yourself if you keep doing stuff like that." Milly warned. "Although it would make a good story for the paper. 'Moon McCameron: Dare Devil Extrordinaire!!' "

"I'll be fine," Moon told her sister. "And if I do fall, I still have my built-in bungee jacket."

Milly frowned. "So you haven't found **him** yet?"

Moon shook her head. "Not yet. But I think until then I'm allowed to take some crazy risks, since I can't fall." Milly still looked upset, so Moon rummaged through her drawers and pulled out a fancy video camera with a green bow wrapped around it. "Happy belated birthday."

Milly shrieked with delight, and gave Moon a huge hug. Moon smiled happily.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Odd was standing outside of Moon's dorm room, rocking back and forth on his heels. Moon opened the door and shot daggers at him with her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Well," Odd was blushing furiously, mainly at the sight of Moon, but also because of her black spaghetti strap top and navy blue short-shorts. "I was wondering if you wanted a tour of the campus or--"

"No." Moon slammed the door in Odd's face. When she turned around, Milly's arms were crossed and she had an annoyed look on her face.

"What?" Moon asked.

"Are you gonna keep ignoring everyone besided me for the whole time you're gonna be here?" Milly questioned.

"Yes."

"Moon, Odd is a really nice guy. Can't you at least talk to him?"

" No, it's too risky. And besides, if I get mad, I might hurt him."

"But you're getting more and more control over your powers." Milly pointed out.

"Being able to summon demons from the Underworld and have dark thunderbolts coming out of my hands are not powers, they are curses." Moon turned her back to Milly, and she watched as the back of her shirt stretched and tore, revealing two pure black wings.

"Did you forget that if I screw up one more time, I might not be able to go back to heaven ever again?"

Moon was not really Milly's sister. She is her guardian angel. Well, former guardian angel.

As a guardian angel, it was Moon's job to watch over Milly by watching her through her All-Seeing Glass that all guardian angels have. When Milly was in trouble, she would go through the glass (think Alice and the Looking Glass) and come to Milly's aid. Moon kinda broke the rules by accidentally revealing her powers to Milly, so the Almighty One stripped her of her powers, giving her new lethal ones, and banned her from going back to heaven until she defeated Lucifer once and for all.

Moon didn't know what he looked like or where he was, but she did know two things. One: Lucifer was somewhere on Earth. So far, her leads have led her here, making her protective for Milly's safety. Two: She knows his alias.

Here on Earth, he calls himself Xana.

The reason for her avoiding guys is because she has a contract with the Almighty One. Milly is allowed to keep her knowledge of Moon's real identity only if Moon does not fall in love. If she does, Milly forgets everything about her.

"I'm sorry Moon," Milly apologized. "It's just..."

Moon sighed. "It's all right. But I can't risk getting close to anyone."

"You could always make friends with some of the girls here." Milly suggested.

"So far, thy're all like Sissi. And no one can even pronounce what I like to do." Moon grabbed a skateboard from under the bed. The bottom was red and black plaid with realistic skull stickers. "I'm gonna go boarding. See ya." She jumped out of the window, and floated to the ground. When her feet touched the ground, her wings dissapeared, and she skated into the forest.

**Now you all know the reason for the title and the big revelation about Xana. I won't write the next chapter till I either get 5 reviews or till next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Code: Lyoko, but I do own Moon and her Lyoko form. And the plot.**

'SOS XANA

-Jeremy'

Ulrich flipped his cell phone shut. "Odd we got to go. XANA attack."

Odd didn't move from the bench. He was semi-depressed since Moon turned him down.

"You go ahead. I usually screw things up anyway." Ulrich rolled his eyes and grabbed his friend's arm, half dragging him to the sewer hole they used to get to the factory.

_Oh, crap, _Moon thought. She hid behind a tree._ Why me?_

"Odd! Come on!" Ulrich yelled. "Maybe if you tell Moon you saved the world, she'll go out with you." He suggested.

Then, a creeper suddenly shot out of the hole, poised for a fight. Ulrich and Odd were scared stiff. Moon was argueng with herself if she should save them. She took a penny out of her pocket. _Heads I let them fight for themselves, tails I save them._ She flipped the coin, and it landed on tails. _Damn._

Moon ran over to the two guys and shot out a dark thunderbolt from her hands, destroying the creeper. She turned to see Odd and Ulrich stareing at her. "Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you." They nodded vigorously. She started walking away back to her board.

"Wait!" Odd shouted. "Would you like to come with us?"

Odd! That is the stupidest thing that has ever come out of your mouth!" Ulrich yelled.

Moon continued to walk away.

"You can save the world!" Odd ignored Ulrich. "We're gonna fight a computer virus named Xana who's bent on destroying us."

Moon stopped dead in her tracks. "Xana?" Odd nodded. "Xana is no computer virus, I can tell you that. He is much, much worse." She grabbed her skateboard and climbed down the hole. Odd rejoiced in his victory that she talked to him again without any scorn.

**At the Factory-Computer Room**

"What is she doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"Odd invited her," Ulrich told him. "I was against it but he insisted."

"Who's he?" Moon asked while pointing at Jeremy.

"This is Jeremy, our resident genius," Odd introduced. "Can you make Moon a file on the Supercomputer so she can go to Lyoko? She can--"

Moon kicked Odd in the back of the leg, shoved Jeremy out of his chair, and made herself a profile. "How did you do that? Only Aelita and I know how to do that," Jeremy asked, awed.

"I've had practice," She said. She got out of the chair and went back in the elevator.

"Well, Yumi and Aelita are already on Lyoko. Go down to the Scaner Room," Jeremy demanded. He was not happy with Moon taking him out of his chair. After they all were in the scanners, and he started the process.

"Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Odd! Transfer Moon! Virtualization."

**On Lyoko**

Moon had on a shredded red and and black plaid skirt, a tight fitting, short sleeved turtleneck, black combat boots, fishnet stockings, fingerless black leather gloves, large black wings, and a kendo sword. Her hair had grown dramically, now it was down to her waist, had heavy blunt bangs that covered her eyebrows, and black streaks had appeared in her hair as well. Odd hoped that he couldn't blush on Lyoko.

"Took you guys long enough to get here," Yumi said angrily while she was fighting a Crab. She threw one of her fans and destroyed the monster. "Aelita's already in the tower."cShe told them, then she turned to Moon. "Who's this?"

"This is my girlfriend, Moon," Odd joked. He put his arms around her. Moon punched him in face and kicked him where it hurts. "Ow..."

"I'm here strictly on business," She told Yumi. She spread her wings, took flight, and went into the tower.

**In the Tower**

"Get out of the way," Moon demanded. She pushed Aelita aside. She started typing on the keypad.

_**Lucifer, surrender. The Almighty One demands it. If you do not surrender, I will be forced to take you to him by force. This is your final chance.**_

She sent the message to Xana, and walked out of the tower. When she got out of the tower, she took her sword and plunged it into the ground, causing a symbot of a cross to appear. Then she took the sword and slit her throat, devirtualizing herself.

When she got out of the scanner, she took out a cross necklace and started chanting something. A bright light filled the room, and the world went back in time to an hour ago, when she started skateboarding in the forest. She turned around and went back inside, making sure to avoid the Lyoko gang.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Code: Lyoko, but I do own Moon, Nova, Starlette, Asteria, Allathia, Sara, and the plot.**

**In Heaven**

Nova was spying on Moon through her All-Seeing Glass. The Almighty One had given her an important assignment, and that was to watch Moon's every move until she defeated Lucifer. She sometimes got sidetracked and just watched the cute blonde boy that was always trying to get her attention.

"Nova!"

She turned around to see Allathia, the Head Guardian Angel, and one of the ones that the Almighty One put his trust in.

"Hello, Ms. Allathia. You look lovely today. Did you get your halo polished?" Nova was a master at sucking up.

"The Almighty One had given you a new assignment. You and your sisters are to go down to Earth and watch Moon more closely and help her discreetly."

"Yes, ma'am." Nova said, and gave her elder a salute. _Yes, yes, yes! This is 100 awesome!! I can't believe my luck!!_

**On Earth**

Since Moon's time rewind effects normal humans, Odd and the others don't remember Moon being on Lyoko, but the Supercomputer did. It had several backup programs on Moon's file, and it sent that file to Jeremy.

**In Jeremy's Dorm Room**

Jeremy was working on a program that would update the Lyoko Warrior's vehicles when he got the file.

"What the..?" Jeremy got out his cell phone and called Odd. "Odd, you know that girl in our class? Well, the Supercomputer sent me a file that has a Lyoko form for her. Weapons, stats, abilities, everything! Come over and I'll show you if you don't believe me."

**½ an Hour Later**

Odd was staring at the 3D image of Moon. He couldn't believe it she had a form on Lyoko. That has to mean something.

"How is this possible?" Yumi asked.

"I really don't know," Jeremy said. "But I think we need to get to the bottom of this."

The next day, the gang asked Moon to meet them in Aelita's room, and miraculously, she came. "What do you want?"

"We want to know why you have a file on the Supercomputer." Jeremy asked.

Moon decided to play dumb. "What are you talking about? If you are going to keep blabbering about things that don't concern me, I'm going to go now." She got up to leave, but Ulrich and Yumi blocked her way.

"Moon, please just let us talk to you," Aelita begged. Moon gave in.

"Fine." She said. She sat back down on the bed.

"Do you know what Lyoko is?" Aelita questioned.

"No."

"Do you know what a Supercomputer is?" Ulrich asked.

"No."

"Will you go out with me?" Odd interjected. Moon kicked his shin. "Ow. It was worth a try..." He croaked.

"Do you know anything about the virus called Xana?" Jeremy interrogated.

Moon hesitated. "Yes."

"What do you know about it?" Yumi asked, still somewhat stunned that she said yes.

"That it is much worse than a computer virus." Moon got up to leave again, and Ulrich blocked the door again.

"Move." Moon demanded. Ulrich stayed firm. Moon then shoved him out of the way, causing him to topple over Odd, and Moon ran to her room. She locked the door, and then pulled out her cell phone. She did a speed dial to the number under A.S.

"This is the Angel Sanctuary. How can I help you?"

"Sara?" Moon said. "This is Moon, ex-Guardian Angel #164."

"Moon? Oh my gosh! Hi! How you been?" Sara did a little happy dance.

"Been better. I would like to request permission to end my assignment early." Moon told Sara. "A group of kids have been toying with you-know-who, and they seem to grasp the concept that his alter ego is dangerous. I believe that a more experienced angel would be better suited for the job, and might be able to persuade the kids to back off. I've had no success doing that."

"Sorry, kiddo," The secretary apologized. "But the big guy's orders are for you to stay down there until you beat the anti-angel. No exceptions. But you are getting some help."

"Help? As in back-up?"

"Yep. Your sisters are coming."

"WHAT?! I absolutely will not tolerate this!!" Moon screamed. "My sisters?! You're nuts! They're so frickin' annoying!!"

Sara sighed. "I know that you don't really get along, but maybe they can help you. Starlette graduated her Advanced Magic Classes with honors last month, you know."

"After flunking twice!"

"Asteria was given unlimited use of the Weapons and Armory Rooms."

"Because she kept kissing up to Allathia to get enough experience!"

"Nova was nominated for Miss Junior Angel of the Year. That is a big honor."

"The only reason she got it was because she saved the kid that she pushed into the river in the first place!" Moon argued. They kept going back and forth for about an hour.

"Look, Moon," Sara took on an angry tone. " I don't have any power over if your sisters come or not. Just deal with it!" Sara hung up, and Moon threw her cell phone on the bed after she turned it off. _Tomorrow's gonna be a long day..._

**Sorry for the short chapter, but if I add the next day, its gonna be too long for me to type tonight. Sorry.** **I promise that the next chapter is gonna be worth the wait. After all, Moon's (apparently annoying) sisters are coming to be a pain in the butt! Fun for us to read (and write) about, bad for Moon.**

**Moon: You're horrible, TaurusIo! I'm already putting up with Odd, and now this?!**

**Me: I'm gonna make you fall in love with him eventually. And there's nothing you can do about it. Ha ha!**

**Moon: What?! (Trying to strangle TaurusIo)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Code :Lyoko, but do own Moon and all of her sisters. **

"Class, our school has decided to take part in a foreign exchange program," Ms.Hertz announced. "Herb, Nicholas, and Sissi are going to spend several weeks in Fautzberger Academy in Oregon," the class cheered when they heard that the principal's stuck-up daughter was overseas. "Please welcome our foreign exchange students, Nova, Starlette, and Astria Jackson."

Three blonde girls that could've been models walked into the classroom. The first girl was somewhat average looking. Her shoulder length hair was pulled back into a ponytail, had on a green T-shirt, jeans, white sneakers, and small golden hoop earrings. She seemed pretty normal, but she practically glowed, and her blue eyes were like magnets.

The second girl was much shorter--maybe Odd's height--but made up for it by wearing super high heels. She was wearing a baby blue tank top, a white jean skirt, a white, short sleeved leather jacket, and a silver bobby pins that held back her bangs and tamed her blunt bob. She had on way too much lip gloss and eye shadow, but she was still gorgeous.

The third girl was obviously a bookworm. Glasses took up half her face, and the rest of it was hidden behind a wall of curly blonde hair. She had a plain, simple outfit that maybe was an old school uniform, and was obviously shy, but she had amazingly doll-like features that made you think of a Barbie; beautiful no matter what she was wearing.

Moon had let down her hair to have her bangs cover her face and had pulled up the hood on her black sweatshirt. Odd noticed that Moon and the new girls had the same eyes and similar faces.

"Starlette and Astria, you can sit in the empty table right there." The teacher pointed to Sissi's and Herb's old table. "Nova, you can sit in Nicholas's seat. It's right behind Odd and Moon." Moon's hand shot up. "Yes, Moon?"

"Can I go to the nurse's office? I don't feel well," Moon mumbled.

"Of course. Odd, please take her to see Dorothy," Ms. Hertz then started writing something on the blackboard.

As soon as she was out of the classroom, Moon shot out like a lightning bolt to her dorm room. William had also decided to cut class, so they collided, sending each other tumbling to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, will ya?" Moon yelled as she dusted off her jeans.

"Sorry, sorry," William apologized. Moon's hood had fallen off, and now he could see her face. He smiled warmly. "Are you a new student?"

"Not that new. Why?"

He took a step closer. "I thought maybe you'd like a tour around campus."

"You are about the eleventh guy who asked me that," Moon crossed her arms. "And I'll give you the same answer: No."

"Then can I ask you to go out on a date?" William was now standing next to her.

"Twentieth guy to ask me that," She told him. She smiled sweetly. "But I'll give you a different answer."

Moon started swearing like there would be no tomorrow.

"Is that a yes or a no?" He asked, completely oblivious to what had just happened.

"Are you that dense?" Moon asked sarcastically.

"MOON!" Odd yelled. He was huffing and puffing, and looked like he would cough a lung out. "MOON!"

Moon cursed, ran away again, leaving a stunned William. Thirty seconds later, she was at he dorm building. Odd collapsed at William's feet. "Is she on the track team?" William asked.

"Don't _cough _know," Odd wheezed.

"She in your class?" William wondered. Odd nodded. "She's pretty hot." Odd's eyes bugged out and he jumped up on his feet.

"Don't you come near her!" Odd warned. "She's my girlfriend!"

"NO I'M NOT!!" Moon shouted from her dorm room window. She slammed down her window in frustration.

"Guess that means that she's free this Saturday," William walked away.

"What do you mean by that?" Odd asked. William didn't hear him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After classes the next day, Moon found a red rose and an envelope addressed to her taped on her door. When she opened the envelope, it read 'Want to go to the movies Saturday?' in fancy writing and said 'From William' at the bottom.

"What the heck is that?" Nova asked. She was peering over her Moon's shoulder.

"What do you want, Nova?" Moon asked. She was agitated enough.

"I want to know about my sister's mysterious boyfriend," She answered. She snatched the paper from Moon's hands.

"I don't have a boyfriend and you know it," Moon shot back.

"I know. I just like to rub it in your face," Nova snickered.

"You're a bitch, you know that?"

Nova put on a faked shocked face. "Really, Moon, you think that about me? I am appalled at your language."

Moon went into her room and locked the door, but that didn't stop Nova. She pulled out a silver pendant shaped like two wings, and became a ball of light. She went right threw the door, and turned back into a 'human' in front of Moon.

"Impressive, huh? I finally earned enough experience to get this. It's called Gateway." Nova bragged.

"Congratulations. You finally kissed enough ass to get a decent item." Moon clapped her hands in mock happiness.

Nova ignored her. "So. Are you gonna go on this date?"

"Not a chance."

"Is this from that blonde boy with the purple highlight? He's pretty cute."

Moon was amazed. "You like Odd DellaRobia?" She started laughing so hard she snorted.

"I never thought 'immature stalker' was your type."

"And you are?"

Moon frowned. "**I** don't like **him**. It's the other way around. And as I said before, you know I can't risk getting close to anyone. Girls included, and no I'm not a lesbian. If I befriend anyone, it might weigh me down."

Nova shrugged. "Your loss." She activated Gateway again, and left Moon alone, who then flopped on her bed. _My life sucks._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starlette was looking for her dorm room, hauling four suitcases and was hopelessly lost when she ran into Ulrich.

"Are you lost?" He asked. Starlette blushed in embarrassment and at how cute she thought Ulrich was. _Wow._ She thought. _This guy is pretty good looking._

"Kinda." Starlette said. "Do you think that you can help me? Please?"

"Sure. I've got time. Where are you going?"

She looked at her paper. "I'm looking for Room 122 in the girls' dorm."(I'm pretty sure that this is Aelita's room. I'm not sure...)

Ulrich looked surprised. "That's my friend Aelita's dorm room. Didn't know she would be getting a roommate."

Starlette's eyes lit up. "Do you think you could take me there?"

"Sure. I guess so." He said reluctantly. He really wanted to go and meet Yumi. Starlette squealed in delight and latched herself onto Ulrich's arm as he walked her to the dorm. He knocked on Aelita's door when they got there, and pried an unhappy Starlette off his arm.

"Ulrich? What's up?" Aelita asked. He pointed to the petite blonde standing next to him.

"She says that she's supposed to be your new roommate."

Starlette thrust out her hand. "Hi. I'm Starlette."

Aelita took her hand. "I'm Aelita. Welcome to Kadic. Come on in." Starlette lugged in her suitcases and plopped them on the unoccupied bed.

"See you later, Aelita," Ulrich waved good-bye and headed off to meet Yumi.

"Does Ulrich have a girlfriend?" Starlette asked after Ulrich left. Aelita shook her head.

"But he is kinda dating Yumi Ishiama. It's an on-off/unofficial thing," Aelita explained.

Starlette started pouting and she started to unpack her clothes and makeup. She pulled out a picture of her, Nova, and Astria when they were all ten. A woman with stick-straight blonde hair down to her knees and violet eyes gathered them in a hug.

"Is that your family?" Aelita asked. Starlette nodded and smiled happily.

"Yeah. That's me in the middle. Nova is on the right, and Astria is the one on the right. That's my mom hugging us all. Our dad took the picture. Everyone says that Astria looks just like him."

"Who's that in the back?" Aelita pointed to a girl with wavy, chin length blonde hair with a scowl on her face that was standing behind everyone else.

"That's Lunaria. She's our half-sister."

"Half?"

Starlette smiled sadly. "Dad doesn't like to talk about it." Aelita nodded and turned to look at her new roommate's suitcases.

"Holy cow! How much stuff did you bring?" Starlette had packed clothes, makeup, hair accessories, a hair crimper, straightener, extensions, and curler, tons of jewelry, and one suitcase was filled with shoes.

"Umm, yeah. I'm kind of a spender," Starlette said. "I don't even wear most of the shoes."

Aelita picked up a pair of pink sneakers. "Can I have these then?"

"Of course." Starlette smiled. "I think we're going to be friends." Aelita smiled along with Starlette and the both started unpacking her things.

**Aelita doesn't have a clue for what she's in for! Ulrich had better watch out for Starlette, too. She's gonna be worse then Sissi!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Code: Lyoko. I do own Moon, her Lyoko form, and her sisters. **

It was about midnight when Moon snuck out to the factory. She was sure that the others were in thier rooms, and her sisters wern't wacthing her. She needed to check if Lucifer replied to her message. She started a delayed transformation, and she was on Lyoko in a few seconds. She flew towards the tower marked with a cross, and an e-mail was waitin for her.

_**Sorry to dissapoint you, but I'm not just going to lay down and die. As you are reading this, an army of Crabs are waiting for you outside the tower. Don't get killed.**_

The message was signed with Xana's eyeMoon cursed under her breath, drew her sword, and ran out of the tower. Sure enough, six crabs were waiting for her, and they were eager to fight. The fired several lasers at her, but Moon blocked them with her sword or dodged them all together. Her hair was getting covered with bullet holes, though._ I'm gonna have to re-program my character to have my hair tied back,_ Moon thought as she stabbed a Crab. It turned into pixels after taking several hits.

After destroying half of the Crabs, Xana decided to send some Blocks and Kankralots. "Ah, come on!" She slashed a Block in two, then she sprung in the air and landed on top of the tower. She held up her sword with both of her hands, and the 'sky' started to get darker. 'Thunder' rumbled in the sky. "Heavenly Wrath!!" Lightning shot down towards Moon, and her sword acted like a lightning rod. The electricity stored in her sword, and then when Moon pointed to the monsters, a thunderbolt shot out and destroyed them instantly. She took out the entire army that way, and them collasped from exhaustion.

_Looks like I'm doing this the hard way. _Moon de-virtualized herself, and saw Odd and Yumi in the scanner room standing in front of her. _Uh-oh._

"So, what were you saying about not knowing what Lyoko was?" Yumi asked. She crossed her arms.

"So I lied. Big deal," Moon started to walk towards the elevator, but Odd grabbed her arm. His grip was strong and his face was serious.

"Moon, this is a big deal. Lyoko and Xana are dangerous, and I just want you to be safe," He told her. Moon was filled with shock. He hardly knew her, but he cared that much about her?

"Odd, why do you like me so much?" Moon asked. "I've been horrible to you, but you still say that you like me. Why?"

"Well," Odd tried to think of the words. "Because I think no one would really choose to be bitter and mean like that all the time. Usually, people do that to protect themselves, so that they won't get hurt. That's what I think of you. I think that you just don't want to get hurt, and that you're really actually very nice.

"When I saw you with Milly the other day, you didn't try not to smile, and you seemed happy with her. You were able to take down your emotional barrier when you were with her, and I wanted you to smile at me like that. You did, eventually. After I was chasing you, when you fell from that tree, you thought it was funny, so you laughed. I wanted you to stay that way forever, showing your emotions. And I wanted to get to know you better so that you wouldn't have to put up that wall while you were around me. You may not think so, but you're really very popular with the guys in our class. They--myself included--think that you're mysterious, bewitching, and beautiful. That's why I tried so hard to win you over, so that you wouldn't fall for another guy."

Moon was speechless and blushed. She never imagined something like this happening. "Odd, I want to like you, but I can't." Moon looked up at his face. "I have a promise to keep. If I don't, Milly will forget about me. Who I am, what I am, everything. And I can't lose her." Moon could feel the tears coming. "She's the most important thing to me, and if I lose her, I don't know what I would do. I'm sorry." She turned toward the elevator, but Odd grabbed her shoulders, turned her to face him, and kissed her on the lips. Moon closed her eyes, and put her hands on Odd's shoulders. She let herself enjoy that moment.

After Moon pulled away, she was speechless again, but happy. "I might have never have the chance to do that again, so I did it now." Odd said. "I don't know what you're talking about with the promise that involves Milly, but if it means that I should leave you alone, I will." Moon nodded. She backed up into the elevator, and went back to her dorm room.

**In Milly's Room**

"Milly, wake up," Moon coaxed as she gently shook her sister awake.

"Yawn! Moon? What are you doing in my room?" Milly looked at her alarm clock. "It's three in the morning!"

"I know, but I need to talk to you," Moon sat down on Milly's bed. "I found Lucifer."

Milly was immediantly wide awake. "Really? That's great!"

"Well, I found where he is, but there's a problem."

"What?"

"Well, Odd and his friends are trying to stop him, too. Well, his alter ego, anyway." Moon explained. "Turns out he's been wrecking havoc here for a long time."

"I don't see a problem. Just team up with them." Milly suggested.

"The fact that they're trying to stop him, too, is the problem." Moon sighed. "I went to where Lucifer is hiding, but Yumi and Odd were there, too. Odd kinda confessed his love, and he kissed me." Moon blushed as she replayed the moment in her head. "I think I might like him, too."

"That's so romantic," Milly gushed.

"No, it's not. Milly, if I continue with this, I might fall in love with him, and you might forget everything about me."

Milly's face dropped. "Oh. Right. I forgot about that."

Moon stood up. "Milly, I'm leaving tonight. I'm going back to New York City."

"WHAT?!"

"Shhh! Milly, you're gonna wake your whole dorm! Be quiet!" Moon hissed.

"You can't leave!" Milly demanded. "You've hardly been here and I haven't seen you in forever. Please, Moon."

"I'm sorry, Milly. But I can't risk losing you. You're too important to me." She hugged her sister, and then stood on the windowsill.

"I'm but a stranger here

This place is a desert drear

Danger and sorrow stand

'round on every hand

I shall reach my home at last

New York City is my home."

Moon started to glow faintly, then every bit of skin seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. She herself turned into a beam of light, and she shot out towards the full moon. In a few seecondes, she was in front of her apartment building that she lived I with her father in New York City. She went inside, up the elevator, and knocked on the door. A man with chestnut brown, shaggy hair, and light blue eyes stuck his head out the door.

"Moon?" He asked.

"Hi, Dad. I'm home." Moon smiled. Her father smiled, too, and see went inside.

**Moon's back in New York City with her father, but fate will soon interfere with what she thinks is right, and what she wants. I'm gonna take a poll.**

**Odd should come to Moon or Moon should go back to Kadic.**

**Tell me what you think I should do!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Code: Lyoko. I do own Moon, her family--except Milly--, and her dog.**

**The Next Day**

"So things weren't right for you at Kadic?" Her father asked. He sat down at the kitchen table and invited Moon to do the same.

She shrugged. "I guess I only really wanted to see Milly. I'll probably go and visit her a lot, but I won't go to school there."

"Well, good to have you back," He said.

"Where's Sayomi?" Moon asked. "She wasn't here yesterday."

Her dad pointed to the living room and smiled. "She had an appointment. She has a surprise for you." Moon walked into the living room to see a cocker spaniel with five little puppies scurrying around.

"Sayomi! You had puppies?!" She bent down and rubbed her dog's belly. "They're so cute!" She said as some as them stumbled towards her.

"There are four boys and one girl," Her father said. He got on his knees and picked up a puppy. "Sayomi was at the vet all yesterday becouse she was haveing trouble, but now she's healthy. I smuggled her back in here early this morning."

"Which one is the firstborn?" He pointed to a puppy with a white spot on it's face. "He's Hatsu. The one that's all white in the front is Yuki, that one by Sayomi can be Masami, and that little one is Hikaru. The girl will be Akane."

"You really like Japanese names."

"Yep." She stood up. "I'm gonna go to my room. I need to check my e-mail." Actually, she was going to hack the Supercomputer and try to get to Lyoko from home. That way she could avoid flying back and forth across the ocean.

It took her nearly two hours, but she managed to get into the files that had all the codes and information about Lyoko. She only understood bits and pieces, but she got it overall.

Someone named Franz Hopper had built the Supercomputer for the goverment when Lucifer turned himself into a virus and hacked into the system, gaining complete access to the virtual world of Lyoko, making his domain--Sector 5-- there, and the internet. Franz and Aelita went into Lyoko, but Franz and converted into data, and Aelita's memories were taken captive by Lucifer, who now went under the alias Xana.

She stayed there alone until Odd and the others discovered the factory were the Supercomputer was, and thanks to the genius Jeremy, they went onto Lyoko and began to combat Xana.Eventually, Jeremy turned Aelita back into a human, but her memories were still locked away until the gang eventually got them back.

After another half hour, Moon opened a digital portal in her computer, and she was on Lyoko. _Yes! It works!_ She made sure her feet hadn't replaced her hands and was testing her swords when Odd, Ulrich, and Aelitadigitalized. They gaped at Moon. Mrs. Hertz had said that Moon had gone back to New York.

"Moon--" Odd started to yell, but then he remembered his promise to her about staying away from her, so he backed off.

Moon saw then and devirtualized herself, and was back in her room. She then started pounding her head agianst the wall._How could I have been so stupid?! Of course they might be on Lyoko! They probably sneak out all the time! It's like 2 a.m. in France!_

"Moon? Are you alright? Dinner's ready," Her father called.

She shut off her computer. "Coming."

Little did she know that when She went back on Lyoko from her house, Xana planted a bug on her. It turned into a virus and was now infiltrating her computer, eating away at the files and the portal to Lyoko, ultimately destroying her computer. When Moon would log back on, the computer would short circuit and blow up (Like in 'Live Free or Die Hard'which I do not own).

**At Kadic**

"I don't understand why you didn't go after her Odd," Ulrich burst. He'd been holding it in since last night when they saw her on Lyoko.

"I promised I'd keep my distance," Odd said. He started shoving mashed potatoes and peas in his mouth.

"So? You never keep your promises," Yumi countered. Ulrich told her all about it.

Odd sighed. "I think she left because of me."

"What?" Aelita exclaimed. "Why would she leave becasue of you?"

"Something about getting too close to her."

"She didn't leave because of you, Odd," Milly said. She was standing behind them. "She left because of me."

"Why?" Ulrich asked.

Milly didn't get a chance to answer, because Nova had pushed her out of the way with Starlette and Astria in tow. "Hi, Odd!" She said a little to happily. "I know you're upset with Moon leaving and all, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me? It would take your mind off things."

"Hm?...fine." Odd said half heartedly. Nova squealed happily. She waved goodbye and thanked him, and before she left, Starlette blew a flirtatious air kiss to Ulrich. Ulrich looked really annoyed and Yumi clenched her fists.

"The nerve of that girl!" She yelled.

"Odd, why'd you except her date?" Jeremy asked. "I thought you liked Moon."

"I do. But Nova's right. It would take my mind off of her," He slumped in his chair and Milly looked as defeated as Odd.

_Odd, no. Don't give up on Moon!_ Milly pleaded in her mind, but instead she walked off upset. _This is all my fault, _She thought.

**Horrible, horrible, Nova! How dare she do that. Anyway, Happy 2008!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Code: Lyoko. Or any of Avril Lavigne's songs. I own Moon and her sisters. That is all. Commence with what you were doing.**

Moon's stuff had 'arrived in the mail' earlier that day, and her dad had gone to work, so she was in her room playing her guitar, full volume.

'**I Can Do Better' by Avril Lavigne**

**I couldn't give a damn what you said to me**

**I don't really care what you think of me**

**Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe**

**There's nothing you could say that would hurt me**

**I'm better off without you anyway**

**I thought it would be hard but I'm okay**

**I don't need you if you're gonna be that way**

**Cause with me it's all or nothing**

**I'm sick of this shit**

**Don't deny**

**You're a waste of time **

**I'm sick of this shit**

**Don't ask why**

**I hate you now, so go away from me**

**Your gone**

**So long**

**I can do better **

**I can do better**

Moon stop playing and flopped on the bed. "Who am I kidding?" She asked out loud. Her phone bgan to ring. "Hello?"

"Moon, it's Milly. You've gotta come back right now!"

"Milly, I told you. I can't."

"But Nova asked out Odd and she's trying to make him forget about you!"

Moon choked, but she somehow eeked out words. "That'd be good. The sooner the better."

"Moon!"

"I'm sorry, Milly, but I just can't stop what happens."

"How are you gonna battle Lucifer if you're not even here?" Milly demanded.

"I made a portal to where he's hiding in my computer. I can go there anytime as long as my computer's on and the internet is working."

Milly huffed. "You're really serious about not coming back."

"I might check up on you sometimes. I'll either be in disguise or I'll make sure Odd's not around."

"Fine." Milly hung up and Moon sighed. She hated when Milly acted like this. She went to speed dial and called the Angel Sanctuary.

"Angel Sanctuary. How may I help you?"

"Sara, this is Moon. I'm requesting my All-Seeing Glass, please."

"Sure thing, kiddo. It'll be there in five, four, three two, one--" A burst of light appeared in front of Moon, and a mirror with a golden handle with roses carved into it appeared.

"Thanks, Sara."

"No problem. But can't you call just to say 'Hi' sometimes?"

"I've been kinda busy saving the heavens and the earth, Sara. And I only have so many minutes left."

Sara chuckled. "You're right. I'm sorry. See ya later." Moon hung up and she looked at herself in the mirror. She saw the same scarlet red hair and electric blue eyes, but she looked defeated and worn. This emotional ride had taken a lot out of her.

"Show me Milly," After she said that, she saw a hazy video of Milly lying on her bed.

"Show me Odd," A video of Odd came up, and he was aimlessly throwing a rubber ball around the room and letting a dog retrieve it.

"Show me Nova," Odd dissapeared, and a video of Nova and Starlette in the auditorium, both in gym clothes, talking about a dance routine.

"After Odd hears me sing and sees me dance, he'll totally forget about Moon," Nova proclaimed.

"And Ulrich will leave Yumi for me," Starlette said.

"The talent show is the best thing to happen to us," They gave each other a high five. "Want to go over the routine one more time?" Starlette nodded. They both climbed up on the stage, and Starlette played the CD in the stereo.

'**Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne**

**Both: Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey hey you you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey hey you you**

**I know that you like me**

**No way no way**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey hey you you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**Nova: You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious**

**I think about you all the time it's so addictive**

**Don't you knoe ehat I could do to make you feel alright**

**Starlette: Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious**

**And hell yeah I'm the mother fing princess**

**I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right**

**Both: She's like so whatever**

**You can do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking 'bout**

**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey hey you you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey hey you you**

**I know that you like me**

**No way no way**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey hey you you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**Nova: I can see the way I can see the way you look at me**

**And even when you look away I know you think of me**

**I know you talk about me all the time again and again**

**Starlette: So come over here and tell me what I want to here**

**Better yet make your girlfriend dissapear**

**I don't want to here you say her name ever again**

**Both: She's like so whatever**

**You can do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking 'bout**

**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey hey you you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey hey you you**

**I know that you like me**

**No way no way**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey hey you you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**Nova: In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**Cause I can cause I can do it better**

**Starlette: There's no other so when's it gonna sink in**

**She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking**

**Nova: In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**Cause I can cause I can do it better**

**Starlette: There's no other so when's it gonna sink in**

**She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking**

**Both: Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey hey you you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**No way no way**

**Hey hey you you**

**I know that you like me**

**No way no way**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey hey you you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**No way no way**

**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way no way**

**I think you need a new one**

**Hey hey you you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**No way no way**

**Hey hey you you**

**I know that you like me**

**No way no way**

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey hey you you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

**No way no way...**

"I'm gonna win Ulrich over with this song!" Starlette hooted happily. "Once we enter that talent show, no one will be able to compete with us! We'll win the trophy and the guys!"

"On our date, Odd was totally distracted," Nova said. " But there's no way he'll be able to ignore me when I sing on that stage." Then her cell phone began ringing. "Hello, Astria. What's up?"

"I'm doing what I'm supposed to be doing." Her sister replied. "Turns out that Lucifer is hiding in an abandoned factory not too far from school. I'm there now. I'll send directions and I want you to meet me there in a few minutes." Ten she hung up.

"Crap," Moon squeaked. Astria is a computer genius. She's probably already figured out how to get to Lyoko and, ultimantly, Xana.If they got to Lyokoand beat Xana, they would take all the credit and Moon would be stuck on Earth forever as a fallen angel.

Moon started to eurn on to her computer, and the last thing she remembers is the Xana symbol on her screen and then a firey explosion.

**This is the last chapter I will write untill I get enough reviews to determine if Moon will go back to Kadic of if the gang will go to New York. So review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Code: Lyoko or any of the original characters. I own Moon and her sisters. I couldn't wait any longer so here's the next chapter!**

"This place is so creepy!" Starlette complained. She and Nova were standing in the elevator entry way and started walking towards Astria, who was sitting in Jeremy's chair typing away at the computer. "Why would Lucifer want to hide here?"

"Technically, he's in a program of the original 1992 virus squad training program that's connected to the Internet through a--"

"Astria!! In English, please," Nova demanded.

Astria sighed. "He's in the computer. I'll get you there in a sec. Go to the Scanner Room downstairs," Astria went back to typing.

**On Lyoko**

Starlette landed on Lyoko first. Her bob was streaked with white and blue. Her outfit was a sparkling light blue tube top, white shorts, blue and white striped, knee-high socks, white boots, white gloves, and silver necklaces. A bow and some arrows were strapped on her back.

Nova's hair was in a long braid tied with a gold ribbon, she was wearing a white, short sleeved turtleneck tied at the waist with a gold sash, gold bangles, a tight gold mini skirt with white leggings that stopped above her knee, gold gladiator sandals, and large white wings stuck out where her should blades should have been. Two silver pistols were in her hands.

The sisters were surprised when they saw someone else appear on Lyoko. Her perfect blond curls tumbled around her face. She had on a green ninja suit with white ballet flats. The top of the collar cover her nose and mouth. (Like Kakashi-sensei in Naruto) She held two oversized shurikens.

"Let's go," She said. She starting walking towards the tower.

Astria?!" Starlette yelled. "How'd you get on Lyoko?"

"I did a delayed virtualization for myself. I thought about giving you guys directions on what to do, but then I figured that you bubbleheads would just crash the program and be stuck here. Forever a piece of the data." Astria explained.

Nova ground her teeth at the insult. Sure she wasn't as smart as her sister but she wasn't a bubblehead. Unless it came to computers. And algebra. And biology. And geography.

When the went into the tower, Astria typed for several minutes, making a map of Lyoko on the screen.

"How'd you do that?" Nova asked.

"A 2-6 code was required to upload the data--"

"Explain in a way I can understand," Nova asked.

"I hacked the system and got a map," Astria smirked. "Easy enough for you to comprehend, my computer challenged friend?"

"Can we please just get rid of Lucifer?" Starlette begged. "It's late, I have a test tomorrow, and this place is creeping me out!"

"Fine. Time to go to Sector Five."

**Meanwhile, In New York**

_Milly...Odd...Gotta get back...Xana...Lyoko..._

Moon woke up to see her father's worried face staring at her. "Moon! You're okay!" He said quietly. He pushed the hair out of her face.

"What...happened?"

"There was an explosion. Your leg is broken and you're burned, but at least you're alive," He said.

"Milly!" Moon yelled. She sat up, but her father kept her back.

"Whoa, Moon. What about Milly?"

"She could be in trouble. I need to go back to Kadic!" She jumped out of bed, ignoring

the pain of her burns and overcame the difficulty of walking with a cast. She limped over to the window and opened it up.

"Moon!"

She smiled sadly at her dad. "Sorry, Dad. But I need to go." She climbed up to the windowsill, climbed out on the ledge, and fell.

"MOOOOOON!" Her dad screamed. He rushed over to the window in time to see the wings come out of her back, and then see his daughter disappear in a flash of light.

**At Kadic**

Milly stared out her window, looking at the full moon. It's been nearly a week since Moon had left, and school had seemed incredibly dull. Nova had officially taken Sissi's place as "Queen" of the school, and Odd seemed as upset and bored as she was. She started to tear up.

As she looked back up at the sky, a burst of light temporarily blinded her. When the spots disappeared from her eyes, she saw the silohette of a person with wings, and it was becoming increasingly closer.

"Moon?" Milly whispered, disbelieving.

"Hey, Milly," Moon whispered back. Milly couldn't believe it. Her clothes were covered with holes because of the burns, and her leg was in a cast, but it was Moon. She hugged her sister. "I'm back. And I'm never going away again."

**Finally! Moon is back in Kadic where she belongs!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Code: Lyoko. I own Moon and her sisters.**

"Moon!" Odd waved. He ran over to the bench where she was sitting.

"Hi, Odd," Moon said. She had re-transferred to Kadic this morning, but she wasn't scheduled to start classes till the next day, so she was hanging out outside.

"What happened to your leg?" Odd asked.

"Xana blew up my computer. I came back to see if Milly was okay."

"She really missed you." The bell rang. "Aren't you coming to class?"

"I don't start classes again until tomorrow." Moon answered.

"Mind if I stay with you, then?" Odd smiled. "It's gonna be hard for you to get around."

"Odd, remember the thing about you keeping at a distance?" Though she was happy that he offered to help her.

"This is a friendly gesture," Odd said.

"Moon?!" Nova yelled. She stomped over to her rival. "What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in New York!!"

Moon shrugged. "I came back. Deal with it, bitch."

Nova gaped then turned to Odd. "We should be getting to class, Odd."

"No can do," Odd smiled. "I'm Moon's personal servant 'till that cast comes off. She's gonna need some help getting around till then."

"But you promised to watch my rehersal with Starlette for the talent show."

"I made no such promise."

Moon got up from the bench and tried to sneak away, but ending up tripping over her cast. She didn't hit the ground, because William caught her.

"Welcome back to Kadic," William smiled. He helped Moon back to her feet.

"Thanks," Moon muttered. She was embarassed that she tripped over her own foot, but William caught her. She would have rather fallen.

"I'll accept a date as a 'thank you'," William said. Moon punched him in the jaw. "Ow.."

"Jerk," Moon said, then started walking towards her dorm room. Odd followed behind her. "It's fine, Odd. You don't have to help me."

"But you're my friend and I want to help."

"I'll be fine," She insisted, but she new that she wanted to spend time with him. But she kept those thoughts in the back of her head, blocking them with thoughts of Milly. "Go to class. I'll be fine." And she shut the door in his face.

Half an hour later, Jim knocked on Moon's door. "You have a visitor in the office, McCameron." Moon limped to the office to see something horrible.

Her father.

"Lunaria," He said kindly. "It's so good to see you again after all these years."

**Duh, duh, duuuuuuh!! Like the chapter? Hate the chapter? Then tell me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Code: Lyoko, but I do own Moon and her sisters.**

"What are you doing here?" Moon asked her father angrily.

"I came to bring you back home," He said.

"That's impossible," Moon replied. "I'm supposed to stay here until I finish my mission. Just because you're on the High Council doesn't mean you're allowed to disobey the Almighty One's orders."

"I will be staying here in your place, Lunaria." Her father took off his glasses and stated rubbing them with his tie. "I saw in Sara's files that you called requesting for someone else to take your place."

"Someone was interfering and I thought I wouldn't be able to work with the distractions."

"I always knew that Millicent would get in the way eventually."

"Milly is not the problem, you are," Moon said angrily.

Her father sighed. "You are going to be a difficult bride."

"What?"

"You are to be married soon. That was part of my deal with the Almighty One."

Moon gaped. "There is no way I'm going along with this crap!"

"If you want to go home, you will."

"I'm not going home until I finish my assignment."

"You may change your mind. He's actually already met you."

"I haven't been up in heaven for years. How could he have met me?"

"He's a student here as well. A young man named William."

"No! Absolutely not! No f------ way in heaven, Earth, or hell!"

Her father shrugged. "It's out of my hands now. I need to get back home now. Goodbye, Lunaria. Tell your sisters I said hello." And he dissolved into the light. Moon stormed back to her room.

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Moon? Can I come in? It's Milly." Moon limped to the door and opened it for her sister. "Dad called me. He said you jumped out of the hospital window!"

"Well, Lucifer blew up my computer--which is why I'm in this damn cast--and when I woke up I was in the hospital. All I was thinking about was you being safe, so I jumped out the window and came back here."

"Moon! You're on every news station in New York! You can't just think that a girl falling out of the twentieth floor and dissapearing in a flash of light isn't going to attract attention!"

"I'm sorry, okay? But I was worried about you! I wasn't thinking!"

"That's pretty obvious!"

Moon sighed angrily. "Look, I'm sorry. But it's not like news from New York is going to reach France. And I have bigger stuff to worry about right now."

"Like what?"

"My dad's here. He wants to take me back to Heaven to marry William." Moon shuddered. "He'll stay in my place to finish the mission."

Milly inhaled. "You're not going back, are you?"

"Of course not, Milly." Moon grabbed her bag. "Want to get some lunch? I'm starved."

"Sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Astria was ferociously typing on her laptop. Even though she and her sisters hadn't gotten very far in Sector Five, they had aquired some useful information.

Lucifer, aka Xana, has a connection to the Internet and the electrical plants from inside the Supercomputer. He's been responsible for several blackouts all over the continent and has come up with a way to brainwash people and to bring his monsters to life. If he manages to get to a politcal leader, then he would most likely wage war on other countries for no reason from inside that person. With the connections through the Internet, he could pull the plug on the power of the other countries and make it impossible for them to defend. Astria was working on gates and blocks to stop this from happening.

Starlette burst into her room. "Astria!!"

"What?" Astria asked.

"I need your help! Nova wants some special effects for the talent show, and I have no clue how to work the equipment. Can you help me?"

"I'm busy right now, Starlette."

"But--"

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Starlette pouted but left. Then an idea came to her. _Maybe Jeremy can help me! He's smart. _She raced to the cafeteria.

"Jeremy!" She yelled across the cafeteria.

He looked up from his lunch. "What?"

"Can you come with me? I need your help with special effects for the talent show," She started pulling his arm, trying to get him out of his seat.

"Sorry, Starlette. I'm, uh, helping Aelita with math homework." They were really talking about different equations that would result into temporarily stopping Xana.

"You can help her later. Come on!"

"Starlette, I really do need Jeremy's help right now. When we're done, we can both help you if you want." Aelita offered.

"Shut up, Aelita," Starlette snapped. Aelita involuntarily recoiled.

"Have you guys seen Moon?" William asked. The others shrugged. He jogged over to the front lawn where he saw Moon was sitting on the bench.

William wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Hey, beautiful."

Moon punched him in the jaw again. "Stay the hell away from me, psycho."

William rubbed his jaw, took a seat beside her, and put his arm around her. "That's no way to treat your fiancee." Moon dug her fingernails into his arm. William winced and pulled back his arm. "Guess you're not used to the idea of being married."

"I'm not marrying you or anyone else as long as I breathe."

"If I was Odd, you'd be excited and happy."

Moon blushed but quickly recovered. "The contract that I have with the Almighty One is still in effect. Milly will still forget about me."

"You see, that's an interesting fact. Your father explained the contract he has with the Almighty One, and it says if you marry me, Milly will remember her for the rest of her life. You need to fall in love for Milly to forget you in your contract. Since you aren't in love with me--though that would be nice--your contract would still be in effect. Milly would keep her memory. But since we're not allowed on earth unless it's business, you'll never see Milly again, and she'll get depressed that she'll never see you again, so just admit that you like me and let Milly live a normal life."

"First of all, I have never, don't, and will never like you." Moon got up. "And I'm not leaving until I finish my assignment. Actually, I will most likely stay here. It's better than up there." Moon started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" William asked. He started to follow her.

"Away from you," And even though she was in a cast, Moon ran rather quickly back to her dorm.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Code: Lyoko or any of the original characters. I do own Moon and her sisters.**

Moon was sitting on the roof with her guitar again, playing a depressing and lonely song. Her sisters were ruining her life, William was being a stalker, and her father wanted her to marry him._ Today couldn't get any worse._ Moon thought.

"Moon!" Odd called. He was clumsily trying to balance on the roof.

_Except now._ "Odd, get down from here. You're gonna get yourself killed, and I want to be alone right now."

"Well, I saw you with William earlier, it looked like he was trying to flirt with you, and you looked really mad," Odd said. He wobbled a little.

"Odd, just please go away."

"Moon--" Odd lost his footing and started to fall.

"Odd!!" Moon yelled. Moon stared sliding after him. Luckily, he grabbed the edge of the roof. "Odd, grab my guitar. Now." Moon tried to inch closer to him, praying that he wouldn't fall.

Odd cautiously lifted one hand and reached for Moon's guitar. He grabbed at it, but his other arm gave in and he started to fall.

"ODD!!" Moon jumped after him, now knowing that her fate was sealed. Her wings sprouted out of her back, grabbed Odd, momentarily hung in the air, and gracefully lowered both of them to the ground.

Odd stared wide eyed and blinked several times, peering at Moon's back where her wings were just moments earlier. Then he smiled. "You really are my guardian angel."


	13. Chapter 13

**I own Moon and her sisters. I do not own any of the original characters of Code: Lyoko.**

Odd and Moon were sitting under one of the bigger trees in the middle of the forest by Kadic. It had only been several minutes since she had saved Odd's life by catching him after he fell off the roof.

"So, why are you here?" Odd asked. "I mean, isn't heaven supposed to be perfect?" Moon nodded. "Then why are you here on earth?"

"I have an assignment here." Odd looked puzzled. "Sometimes, angels come down to earth to stop the demons from the underworld from causing destruction or, if your a guardian angel, to protect the human you were assigned to. I'm here to stop Xana."

"Xana's a demon?!"

"Xana is the devil. Somehow, without anyone in heaven knowing, he stuck up here and planted himself in the Supercomputer. Now he's found ways to make his pets multiply and come to life on Lyoko and up here, and he can brainwash people. If I can destroy him, then I can go back up to heaven."

"Why can't you go back up there now?"

"I screwed up on a different assignment, so I'm not allowed back up there until I finish Lucifer off. I can anywhere in the universe--I could even go tho Neptune if I wanted to-- but I can't go back to heaven."

"So that's what you meant by Xana's worse than a computer virus." Odd remembered.

Moon nodded. "But even if I destroy Lucifer, I'll probably stay here."

"Why? You just said that heaven is perfect."

Moon stared up into the sky. "Heaven is perfect, but some of the other angels aren't. Just look at Nova and Starlette."

Odd's eyes widened. "They're angels?!"

"Astria, too. But she's not as bad. Just kinda smug about how smart she is."

"What about Milly?"

"Milly's human. I used to be her guardian angel, and when I was forced to stay here, I posed as her sister. Her mom is too drunk to know that I'm not her kid, and I hypnotized her dad to believe he adopted me."

Odd was silent for a minute. "What about that promise that involves Milly? Are you allowed to tell me?"

Moon sighed. "When I came here, I made a contract with the Almighty One. Milly's allowed to know I'm an angel as long as I don't fall in love. That's why I asked you to keep your distance, because I'm afraid if I get too close to you, I might fall for you, and Milly might forget me. She's the most important thing to me, and I can't lose her. I've already lost so much."

"Am I allowed to know you're an angel?" Odd asked.

Moon nodded. "There are certain circumstances for when a human is allowed to know about angels without a contract. I saved you by revealing I was an angel, and it's our job to make sure that no one goes before there time. I'm not sure you would've died, but at least you're okay. And you better not tell anyone what I just told you."

Odd smiled. "My lips are sealed."

Moon smiled, relieved. "Alright then." She got up. "So I'll see you later."

Odd got up as well. "Yeah. See you." Odd left, and when moon turned around to leave, Astria was standing there with a frown and her arms crossed.

"What were you thinking, Moon?!" Astria shouted. "He's a human! Not only is he human, he is a human with a D average!"

"Grades aren't everything, Ms. Smartypants," Moon said. She tried to walk away, but Astria blocked her path.

"Moon, I say this because I care. Get over this moron!"

"Don't you think I'm trying? Milly will forget me otherwise!"

"Then let myself and our sisters handle it while you go back to heaven."

"No. Then I'd have to marry William."

"Then you'd be lucky. He's smart, funny, good looking..."

Moon looked disgusted, but then thought of something. "Astria, you like William, don'y you?"

Astria blushed, but then nodded. "Ever since all of us were little kids. I've tried to tell him before, but I've always been interupted. I think he's had a crush on you for a while now. I would do anything to switch places with you right now."

"Then why don't you?"

"Huh?"

Moon started twirling a piece of her hair. "I'm serious. If we dye your hair red, cut and straighten it, give you contacts and some of my clothes, then you can go back and marry William, then I can stay here."

"That's completely insane!!"

"It might work!" Moon argued.

"If it does, it would be a total fluke." Astria snorted.

"You're the one that just said that you want to switch places with me. Now you can!"

Astria stuck her thumbnail in her mouth and started to chew it. "I want to, but..."

"But what?"

"It's impossible," Astria decided. "No way is possible."

"Only those who try the unimaginable achieve the impossible," Moon said. She turned her back to her sister. "Find me after the talent show tomorrow. If you want to go, then that'll be your chance."


	14. Chapter 14

**I own Moon and her sisters. I do not own anything original from Code: Lyoko.**

The auditorium was packed with students the day of the talent show, as was backstage. Students that sang belted out opera for practice, dancers stretched, magicians tried to located their rabbits, and everyone else was cramming in front of the vanity, trying to put on a bit more makeup, a tiny bit more concealer.

Among the students waiting in the auditorium, Moon was patiently waiting for it to get over with. She had only come because she had no clue when it ended, meaning she wouldn't be able to find Astria afterwards to see if she wanted to marry William by pretending to be her.

"Hi, Moon," Milly said above the noise. She took a seat next to her big sister.

"Hey, Milly," She noticed the video camera in her hands that she had given Milly. "Recording the talent show?"

Milly nodded. "I'm going to edit it to show the highlights and the failures of the talent show."

As soon as she had said that, the curtains rose. Nova and Starlette were dressed in skimpy hot pink outfits and their hair was streaked pink as well. The had oversized headsets, sunglasses, and bright pink lip gloss. After several moments, they started thier singing and dancing routine. Moon could've sworn that it was worse than when she saw them through the Looking Glass.

After, two more singers, three magicians, a ballerina, and a fortuneteller, Moon's eyes were starting to glaze over when she saw that William was on the stage. _What talent does he have other than being a dumbass? _Moon asked herself. Apparently, it was singing.

'**Just the Girl I'm Looking For' by Click 5**

**She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing**

**She pushed me in the pool**

**At our last school reunion**

**She laughs at my dreams**

**But I dream about her laughter**

**Strange as it seems, she's the one I'm after**

**Cause she's bittersweet**

**She knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't tell if I want anyone else**

**She a mystery**

**She's too much for me**

**But I keep coming back for more**

**She's just the girl I'm looking for**

**She can't keep a secret for more than an hour**

**She's runs at one hundred miles per hour**

**And the more she ignores me the more I adore her**

**What can I do?**

**I'll do anything for her**

**Cause she's bittersweet**

**She knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't tell if I want anyone else**

**She's a mystery**

**She's too much for me**

**But I keep coming back for more**

**She's just the girl I'm looking for**

**But when she see's it's me**

**On her caller I.D.**

**She won't pick up the phone**

**She'd rather be alone**

**But I can't give up just yet**

**Cause every word she's ever said**

**Still ringing in my head**

**Still ringing in my heeeeaaaad**

**She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing**

**Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined**

**Cause she's bittersweet **

**She knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't tell if I want anyone else**

**She's a mystery**

**She's too much for me**

**But I keep coming back for more**

**I keep coming back for more**

**She's just the girl I'm looking for**

The whole time, William was looking directly at her, and at the end her winked at her. Moon flipped her middle finger.

Realizing that William was the last performance, Moon ran out of there to meet with Astria. She was waiting by the tree where Moon had told Odd about being an angel.

"I'm not doing it," Astria blurted.

"What?!" Moon asked, dumbfounded.

"William must've wanted to marry you, so that's why he is doing this," Astria explained. "I marry him and then he realizes it's just me, then he'd be crushed."

"Oh, please. He'll get over it."

"Don't you care about anyone other than yourself?"

"Of course!" Moon yelled. "Why do you think I came back here from New York? To watch over Milly!"

"That's your job!"

"Milly is practically my sister. At least more than you are!"

Moon knew she probably went too far. Astria started to tear up. She quickly thumbed away her tears. "Anyway, this is my choice. Find another scapegoat for you impossible plan." Astria walked back to her dorm, and Moon slumped on the tree. She never didi anything right.

"Moon?"

Moon looked up to see Odd's face. "What are you doing out here?"

Moon shrugged. "I just wanted to be outside."

Odd took a seat beside her. "Listen, I was wondering about something..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could taking me flying?"

Moon saw that the sun was setting. In a couple hours it would be dark. "Can you meet me back around ten?" Odd nodded. "Good. Make sure to dress in black. Jim might catch us if we don't."

"Jim would faint if he saw us," Odd laughed.

"That's true. Just do it anyways," And with that, Moon walked back to her dorm, and Odd savored the fact that they had an unofficial date.


	15. Chapter 15

**I only own Moon and her sisters. Everything else belongs to the Code: Lyoko creators.**

Odd was jogging around the tree in his black shirt and sweatpants. He was freezing his butt off, but there was nothing he could do. Moon wasn't here yet, and he wasn't missing a chance to fly.

Moon floated down from the tree. "Hey, Odd." She whispered. Her wings blended in perfectly with the darkness.

"How long were you up there?" Odd asked.

"About half an hour."

"Did you not notice me running around the tree so my feet wouldn't turn into icicles?!"

"No, I did. But it was just so hilarious that I had to watch for a little while longer."

"Moon!" Odd tried to tackle her, but Moon flew up and avoided him. Odd did a faceplant in the dirt. "That's cheating!" Odd complained when he got his face out of the mud. 

Moon laughed at his mud covered face. "Clean up and let's go." Moon told him. Odd rubbed the mud off on his shirt and then fixed his hair. Moon then grabbed Odd's hands, and slowly lifted into the air. Odd started to panic when the were above the tree.

"Um, are you sure this is safe?" Odd questioned.

"Aren't you the one that asked if I would take you flying?" Odd couldn't argue with that. They continued to rise until they're silohettes were against the full moon. 

"Wow." that was all Odd could say.

They flew over the gate of the school and flew over the rooftops of the town. "Hey, Moon, can you land by that cafe?" Odd Pointed at an older brick building.

Moon gave a puzzled look, but landed in an alley next to the building. "Why'd you want to land here?"

Odd smiled. "I'm taking you out to dinner."

Moon blushed furiously. "Odd!!"

"Yes?"

"Remember the distance thing?"

"Remember the personal servant thing?"

"That has nothing to do with taking me out to dinner!"

"Ulrich and Yumi do stuff like this all the time, and they're friends."

"Friends who are too stubborn to admit that they like each other. And I don't recall either of them having wings to sneak out of Kadic with."

"Touche." He grabbed Moon's hand and started to pull her. "But I don't care. Let's go. They close soon." Odd asked the waiter for a table and he sat them inside the restaurant. All the booths were occupied, so the waiter sat them at a bigger table meant for groups.

"This was a set up, wasn't it?" Moon asked.

"Maybe."

"Odd, please don't do this."

"Why not?"

"I don't want Milly to forget me."

"A group of friends going out to have fun isn't going to break your contract thing."

"Two people aren't a group."

"But six are." Odd motioned for Moon to turn around and she saw Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy were standing behind her.

"I see that you finally gave in." Aelita asked.

"What do you mean?"

"To Odd's constant asking you out. You gave in." Ulrich explained.

"I was tricked." Moon said.

Yumi sat down. "Well, you're here anyway, so why no t eat with us?"

Despite the fact that she was tricked, Moon actually had a somewhat good time. She found out that she had a lot in common with Yumi, and Ulrich wasn't the self absorbed jock she thought he was. Aelita was really sweet, and Jeremy turned out to be more than a computer geek.

They stayed at the restaurant for two more hours before everyone was stuffed and headed back to school. Odd walked Moon back to her dorm.

"I didn't think I would say this, but thanks for tricking me into sneaking out and forcing me to hang out with you," Moon smiled.

"You weren't forced. You could've left anytime you wanted." Odd said. Moon shrugged.

"Like I said, thanks," Moon unlocked her door. "See you in the morning."

"Yeah. See ya." Odd left on Cloud Nine.

When Moon closed the door and turned on the light, she saw William sitting on her bed with a frown and his arms crossed.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Moon asked angrily. "And how did you get into my room?!"

William held up a Gateway. "Why'd you sneak out with Odd?"

"You're not my mom; I don't have to report to you."

"But I am your fiancee."

"No, you're not. And besides, Odd tricked me."

"If you keep hanging out with Odd, then Milly will forget about you."

"If I fall in love Milly will forget about me. I'm not in love with Odd."

William pulled out a small handheld mirror in the shape of a heart and handed it to Moon. She knew what this was. It measured you affections for someone by size and color. If it fit exactly in the mirror and was crimson red, then you were 100 in love. 

Just to humor William, she held it up. And gasped. The heart was light pink and three-fourths the size of the mirror. "But..."

William jumped off the bed and put one hand on Moon's face and grabbed one of her hands with his other hand. She tried to struggled free, but it was no use. William quickly moved in and kissed her full on the mouth.

Moon used her free hand to slap William, breaking the kiss. She turned around to run away but William grabbed her waist. "Moon, Odd isn't good enough for you. I can make you happy. Love me." Moon elbowed William in the stomach, making him groan painfully. She then pushed him out of her room and locked the door. She slid against the door and started to cry.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid William!!_ Moon thought over and over and over again. _I hate him!_


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Code: Lyoko, I do own Moon and all her sisters and Allathia.**

Allathia was getting frustrated. Not only had Moon not yet succeeded in her mission, Moon's sisters were goofing offand doing whatever they pleased,and William had yet to convince Moon to marry him. She would have to take matters into her own hands now.

She had gotten permission from the Almighty one to pose as a teacher at Kadic, where she would ensure that the mission would succeed and that there her students wouldn't be slacking off any more.

" 'Ello, Miss Allathia," the guard at the gate to heaven greeted. " Where would you be headin' on such a lovely day, might I ask?"

"I'm whipping my students into shape so that Lucifer can be put to justice and that sim will no longer be in issue to humans. They will be like thier ancestors before the snake tricked Adam and Eve. No more sin. Everyone happy and the way the Almighty one intended them to be." Allathia told the guard. "Open the gate, I don't have all day."

She took off her halo and her wings dissolved as she stepped through the gate. Her brown eyes were suddenly covered with glasses, and her angelic white robes were replaced with a woman's suit with a pencil skirt and navy heels.

Let's get this over with," Allathia muttered. And she dove towards Earth on a lightning bolt.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Code: Lyoko. I own Moon, her sisters, and Allathia.**

Moon trudged to gym class that day, wanting to crawl back to her dorm room. It was the day after William had forcefully asked her to love him. She would never love someone like him.

When she finally reached the field, she gaped. Jim wasn't there, but a tall, muscular woman of about thirty with long, blonde hair in a ponytail and bright blue eyes hidden behind glasses. She wore a Red Sox baseball cap, light blue tank top, and red sweatpants.

"McCameron, good to see you again," The woman said.

"What are you doing here, Allathia?" Moon muttered.

"Jim is out sick, so I'm substituting for him."

"You know what I mean."

"You are nowhere near finishing you mission, your sisters are slacking off, and my son hasn't convinced you to marry him. I'm here to set things right."

_Oh, yeah, I forgot. William is Allathia's son._ Moon remembered. "That explains it, then."

"Huh?"

"Why William want to marry me." Moon said. "If William marries me, you'll be related to my father, who is on the High Council, giving you more power in the community, meaning you'll be able to quit your job teaching."

Allathia smiled smugly. "It's somewhere along the lines of that."

"This is even more reason for me not to marry him."

"Too bad. You will."

Moon frowned and arched her eyebrows. "No, I won't."

"Yes, you will. Or do you want Millicent to forget about you?"

"My contract says--"

"That only if you fall in love will Millicent forget about you. I know. But I've been given a license to wipe out her memory and anyone else who knows of what you really are."

Moon's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me. Your human boyfriend won't know who you are, and to Millicent you'll just be someone who goes to the same school as her."

"You...you can't do that."

"I can, and if I have to, I will. If you go back up to heaven to marry my son, then they'll know what you are. They'll know about until they come up when their time is done. Or, you can stay here and finish your mission, depressed and alone at your loss. Your choice." The rest of the students came to the field. "Alright, I'm Ms. Alla, I'll be subbing for Jim. I want everyone running ten laps around the track, now!"

As she ran, Moon thought about what Allathia had said. Finish the mission alone, or marry the very person she hated to save the ones she cared about? She weighed her options. Both of them sucked.

_This is f--ed up, _Was all Moon could think. She knew that she wasn't Allathia's favorite student (Astria was), but she didn't think that she would wipe out Milly and Odd's memory. _Hold on, she said everyone who knows that I'm an angel...that's it!!_

**Moon has a revelation! Shall I reveal it in the next chapter? If I get enough reviews, then yes I will!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I only own Moon, her sisters, and Allathia. I do not own anything of the original Code: Lyoko.**

After gym, she went up to Allathia. "I'm staying here."

"Do you seriously want to do this?" Allathia asked, stunned.

"Yes. Because that means that everyone up there," She pointed to the sky."Will forget about me, too. That includes my dad, my sisters, you, and William. I can rebuild my relationship with Odd, and after that, with Milly as a friend. Since you guys up there won't remember me anymore, I'll have no reason to go back up there."

"Oh, crap, you're right," Allathia muttered.

"And on that note, that means I won't be on probation anymore. I'll get my white wings back, and I won't have the power to summon those dark forces. And Lucifer won't be my problem anymore." Moon smiled triumphantly. "So go ahead, wipe out Milly and Odd's memory. It won't matter anymore. I'll get a fresh start, and I won't have to worry about setting boundraries around other people."

For some reason, Allathia smiled, too. "Too bad. That's not gonna happen."

"But, you just said--"

"You gave me good reason to send you back to your real home. I'm sure the Almighty One wouldn't be too thrilled about an angel on Earth without a mission. You'd be taken back home anyway, so you're stuck." Allathia turned to walk towards the building. "Say goodbye to your friends."

Moon just stared into nothingness. Then her wings popped out of her back and she flew to the factory.

**On Lyoko**

Moon ran into a tower and free-fell to the ice sector. There were several crabs just walking around for no particular reason. Moon made quick work of them. Then, she crumpled into a little ball and cried. _That damn Allathia,_ Moon thought._ That whole damn family is out to get me._

"Lunaria..."

Moon looked up. "What?"

"Lunaria...If you're so mad, then why don't you get back at them?"

"Who are you?"

"Who do you think? Who do you think brought you down here?"

"Lucifer?!" Moon jumped to her feet and pulled out her sword.

"Now, now, Lunaria. Aren't I the one that brought you to Odd?"

Moon blushed. "Well.."

"Aren't I the one that allowed you to get away from your family?"

"Yeah, but--"

"We're not all that different, Lunaria."

"What do you mean?"

"When the Almighty One first created the world, I was one of his angels. I was sent to protect the Garden of Eden in the form of a snake. It was not my intention for Eve to ate the fruit. I warned her, but I turned around for one second and she grabbed and ate the fruit.

"After I came back up, I saw the other angels had seen the whole thing and skewed the story. The Almighty One believed them over me, so I was banished. Just like you."

"So what do you want with me?" Moon asked Xana.

"I want you to help me. You know how I feel about the others and how they only want to make you misreable," Xana's voice said. "Help me prove that we're not gonna lat down and die."

Moon started biting her thumbnail. She was debating with herself. She knew it was wrong--he's the devil after all--but she also was thinking how good it would be to get back at Nova and her sisters for all the touble they had gotten her into. They're the reason that she had to show her powers to Milly.

About five years ago, Moon was watching Milly more closly than usual. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling. And she was right. Nova thought it would be funny to try and push Milly off the pier and into the ocean. Moon flew after her to save her, therefore exposing herself. Moon was stuck on Earth, and Nova got awat with it, like she always did. She had to pay.

"Fine. Where are we going to start?" Moon asked. She almost feel Xana smile.

"Good." A portal opend and a black horse with red eyes galloped out. "Get on him. He'll take you straight to my home." Moon hopped on, and she traveled to the dark side.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Code: Lyoko. I do own Moon and her sisters.**

Moon rode the black stallion through the portal and eventually landed in the center of Sector Five. There was a thin black screen separating Moon from Xana, who was sitting on a large throne behind the screen, only his silohette seen.

"Lunaria, I'm so glad you decided to help me," Lucifer purred. He raised his hand, and suddenly Moon was engulfed in black energy. When it subsided, her outift changed. She was wearing a completly black, tight fitting catsuit with long sleeves. A belt hung on her hips and was equipped with bullets for the sniper she was now holding.

"What do you want me to do?" Moon asked.

"When those other kids come to Lyoko, shoot them in the heart. They will go into a coma like state. If you shoot your sisters, their 'human' form dissapears, and they'll rise back up to safety in heaven." Lucifer explained.

"I only wanted to get back at my sisters, I'm not going to shoot my friends." Moon said.

"Those other kids will try to stop you from getting your sisters. They don't care about the years that they tortured you and got you in trouble. They think that you'll have to be stopped when they're the villians." Lucifer convinced. Moon starting thinking it through and realized he was right.

Technically, Moon didn't think he was right, she was slowly being hypnotized to do Xana's bidding. Her anger at her sisters was blinding her to what was going on in her head, and she was becoming Lucifer's puppet. _All according to plan,_ Lucifer smiled.

--

Odd had seen Moon fly away after talking to the subsitute gym teacher, and hadn't seen her since, though she did fly in the direction of the factory.

"Jeremy, can you check if anyone is on Lyoko by checking your computer?" Odd asked. The whole gang was in Jeremy's room after school.

"Yeah. Why?" Jeremy booted up his computer.

"I think Moon might be on Lyoko. I saw her run towards the factory after gym class." Odd said. Jeremy typed something up on his computer, and then a page popped up.

"Your right. Moon's in Sector Five," Jeremy said. He clicked on an icon and pulled up a screen, and they saw Moon waiting outside of Sector Five for someone, most likely them.

"Wait, isn't that Starlette and Nova?" Aelita asked and pointed to the screen as two blond figures with white wings floated down to Moon.They watched as Moon tried to shoot them down, hitting both of the girls in their legs. Blood dripped, to the gang's shock.

"Is she crazy?!" Ulrich said.

"We should get over there," Yumi thought. As much as Starlette annoyed her, she wasn't gonna let Moon shoot her down. The rest of the gang agreed with Yumi, and they left for the factory.

**They're playing right into Lucifer's hands! This is bad, bad, bad! Review if you want me to update again, and I'm sorry it took me forever this time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The only things I own are Moon and her sisters. The rest is original property of whoever makes Code: Lyoko.** **(Whoever those people are, thank you!)**

Odd, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich virtualized in the ice sector of Lyoko, and to the white eyeball thing to Sector five after Jeremy entered the password.

They reached just outside of the center and saw Nova, Starlette, and Astria covered in blood. Moon shot Starlette in the just above the heart, and she screamed in pain. Yumi threw her fan to hit the gun away from Moon to stop her from shooting at her again, but Moon deflected. She turned around to face her new enemies, and they saw the Xana symbol in her eyes.

"Jeremy, Moon is possessed by Xana!" Ulrich informed. "She's on a killing spree!"

"She must have been brainwashed while she was on Lyoko," Jeremy said as her typed furiously. "She needs something to snap her out of it." Nova and her sisters de-virtualized themselves so they wouldn't get hurt.

Jeremy was interupted when Moon took flight and started to dive bomb Aelita. Yumi threw her fans again, but Moon caught them and threw them at Odd and Ulrich. The both lost twenty life points. "Moon! It's me, Odd!" Odd yelled. He shot some arrows, trying to shoot her wings. He, by some miracle, hit one of her wings, and she started flying lopsided. She crash landed a good fifty feet away, but pulled out her gun.

Ulrich supersprinted towards her, Odd following behind him, blocking the bullets with his swords. When he got in close enough range, he started slashing away, and Odd cricled behind her, but Moon fought back. She spun around, started punching rapidly, hitting Odd in the stomach and Ulrich in his face. When he took one second to recover, Moon pulled out her gun, and shot him in the leg. Ulrich screamed painfully. She shot again at his throat.

"Ulrich! Odd!" Aelita and Yumi screamed. They raced towards their friends, seeing Ulrich crawling away and Odd giving futile efforts to shoot her with his arrows or punch her. Moon did a high kick and hit Odd under his jaw, causing him to fly backwards. Moon turned to shoot Ulrich, but Yumi took the hit in her stomach. Blood burst from the wound. Moon aimed to shoot Yumi again, but Aelita sang, and a large blue wall grew around Ulrich and Yumi, shielding then from Moon. Aelita looked frightened as Moon started hard at her, hatred in her possessed eyes.

"Moon, please, wake up!" Aelita pleaded. Moon step forward, gun ready to fire. "It's me, Aelita! You don't know what you're doing!" Aelita was close to tears. She didn't want anyone to die.

Another step forward. "You're hurting everyone! Nova and her sisters are lying on the ground bleeding to death,"

Another step. "Ulrich and Yumi are in so much pain," One more step and she would shoot. "You even tried to shoot Odd!"

"Odd?" Moon mumbled. For a second, the Xana symbol flickered, and Moon's blue eyes reappeared. But only for a second. Moon's eyes were possessed again, but it was just enough time for Odd to grab her in a chokehold. Aelita sang again and blue crystal formed around her wrists and ankles so she wouldn't escape.

"Moon, it's me, Odd," He whispered in her ear as she struggled to free herself. She thrashed and ground her teeth. "Don't do this Moon. Your hurting everybody. Lucifer is tricking you, making you turn against your friends." He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Moon stopped thrashing. "Please Moon, if you won't do this for me, do this for Milly. Milly wouldn't want you to be doing this. She loves you, Moon, and so do I." Moon flinched. Odd loved her?

Her eyes stopped showing the Xana sign, and she looked at Odd. "Odd..." Odd smiled, relieved.

"Lies!" A voice cried. Moon and Odd looked up. "Lunaria, Milly does not love you. She has been using you. She uses your powers for entertainment, as this boy has. You are but an amusing being, and they will cast you off when they grow tired of you!"

Moon bent her head down and started to growl, and Odd saw the chains on her wrists cracking. They exploded of her hands and sharp bits sliced into Odd's cheek. "Moon, don't listen to him! You've come here to finish your assignment, remember? You're supposed to finish him off!" Odd pleaded. Moon drew her gun. "Moon!"

"Moon!" The three turned around to see a girl wearing all white and white wings. Her long red hair touched the floor, and her brown stared at Moon harshly. "Moo, what happened to you?! You're stronger than this, I know it!"

"Milly?" Moon said. A sharp pain shot to her head, and she bent over screaming. Her eyes were flickering, showing both the Xana symbol and her eyes. Xana and her concious were battling in her mind.

"Aelita, take care of Ulrich and Yumi." Aelita took down the wall and brought Yumi and Ulrich back to the factory. Milly rushed to Moon's side. "Moon, wake up. Moon, we love you. Stay with us. Lucifer is not in control of you. You are not evil. You are cared for and loved. Wake up."

Odd bent down, repeating after Milly. Moon started to shake violently, battling Xana in her mind. She let out the occasional scream, but Odd and Milly kept chanting, Lucifer wouldn't give up. It was all up to Moon.

"...Help..." Moon whimpered. Tears were streaming down her cheeks from the pain. "Help...it hurts..."

Odd put his hand on her shoulder. "Moon, We're here. You can fight this." Moon clenched her teeth.

_Lunaria, quit fighting what you are. We are one and the same, fallen angels,_ _Lucifer whispered in her head. Another electrical shock. Moon screamed._ _Give up on going back to heaven. They will never except you there. And give up on these pitiful humans._

"_No!" Moon screamed. Her head was throbbing. "They are my friends, and Milly is my sister!" Another shock. Moon's hand clenched into fists, her nails were digging into her hands. "I am strong as long as I follow the Lord Almighty! He is my shield, sword, and fortress! He will never abandon me!" Lucifer brought down another bolt, and Moon felt the shock throughout her. She was spent._

_Lunaria, you have locked potential. HE bound you to this earth to conceal your power from you. He is afraid you'll surpass Him, Lucifer said._

"_No! No one is stronger than Him!"_ _Moon said._

"_Than why am I ruling half this universe? HE claims he can stop me, but HE's too weak. Don't you want to be on the winning side, and defeat your sisters and father? Those who have shamed you?_

"Moon?" Jeremy said over the computer. "Odd, what's with Moon? She stopped attacking, but she looks like she's in pain."

"Xana is trying to take over her mind, but Moon's fighting back," Odd said, never taking his eyes off of Moon. "And how did Milly get here?"

"She followed Moon after gym and hid in the factory. Then she came up to the computer room and I transported her over there," Jeremy said. "She was worried about her."

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Milly asked.

"I'm afraid not," Jeremy said. "But Yumi and Ulrich certainly do. Aelita's calling an ambulance right now. The best you guys can do is try to stop her if she goes berserk."

"_Just because they hurt me doesn't mean I should hurt them!"_ _Moon yelled. _

_Don't you want to be with Odd?_ _Lucifer asked. _

"_What?"_

_You don't have to be bound by the laws of heaven. If you come on my side, you could stay with him without having Millicent forget you, Lucifer bribed._

"_I do want to be with him, but it's not possible." Moon said. "You are not going to bribe me. I will not let yo control me. Heavenly Wrath!"_

Moon summoned the last of her power to bring forth a great power. She opened her eyes, and saw a bright light engulf everything around Odd, Milly, and herself. She heard an unearthly scream, and she passed out.

**Did Moon beat Xana? Will Xana win the mind battle? Review if you want me to update!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I own Moon and her sisters, and Dr. Kyrie. You'll see who he is soon enough.**

Odd was sitting in a chair by Moon's hospital bed. After Moon had launched her attack, the system had gone haywire, and it was a miracle that Jeremy had gotten them out in time. The factory started shaking, and soon everything was starting to collasps. Somehow, the Supercomputer was just sitting there in the rubble, untouched. Then Moon complained about being dizzy, and fainted. They carried her to the hospital, and had been waiting for two hours for her to wake up.

"Docter, is she going to be okay?" Milly asked.

"It just seemed that she's fainted from stress. She ran out of energy and collasped." Dr. Kyrie informed the group. "She could wake up at any time." They breathed a sigh of relief.

"That 'anytime' is right now," Moon mumbled. Her eyes were half open, but she was awake.

"Moon!" They all shouted. They rushed to be by her.

"Not so loud. My head hurts." Moon said. "What happened? I remember the factory crashing down..."

"You're in the hospital, Ms. McCameron," Dr. Kyrie said.

"Soon to be Mrs. Dunbar in a few years," William was standing in the doorway. "You all right?"

"I want that bastard out of my room," Moon demanded forcefully.

"Actually, I need to talk to you and Mr, Dunbar privately, please," The docter ordered. Milly squeezed her sister's hand, and they all left.

"Why does he need to be in here. Because if it's about being sexually active, I can assure you--"

"This is about your marriage, Lunaria," Dr. Kyrie informed.

"Moon, meet the Almighty One," William introduced. Moon gaped.

"What?!"

"I personally keep a close watch on Lucifer, And when I saw that he was dramically weakened, almost to the point of death, I wanted to personally congratulate you for succeeding you mission, Lunaria," The Almighty One said.

"So I can go back home?" Moon asked. The docter nodded. "Yes! Because I'm sick of hospitals!"

The Almight One smiled. "You'll need your rest for the wedding."

Moon stopped smiling. "You're not serious."

"Out parents are still insisting the marriage, Moon. And I, for one, am all for it." William said.

"You have no clue how much I want to punch you in the face right now," Moon threatened.

"There is a reason for your marriage. Lunaria, I am about to inform you and William about something very important that hardly any angels know," God said. "You both are reincarnated archangels. Inanna and Goker, Lady of Heaven and Man of the Sky. The two have always been together, ever since the beginning of time. You two are bonded. William obviously feels that bond, but you have yet to discover it."

"I don't feel anything towards him besides annoyance," Moon declared. "And if this 'bond' is anything like love, then I can tell you that I feel that bond towards someone else."

"You mean your not-so-secret-crush on the boy with the blonde hair?" God asked. Moon blushed. "Then I take it that's a yes."

"I want to tell him, but the contract I made with you is keeping from doing that, and Allathia's is threatening to erase Milly's memories anyway."

"That contract was a bluff. I just wanted to make sure you didn't get sidetracked." God explained. "And Allathia isn't authorized to do that." Moon was filled with rage, and flung every cuss word she knew out of her mouth.

Odd and Milly heard her rant from the hallway. "She's pissed off." Milly simply said after Moon stopped. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So I couldn't tell Odd how I feel because you _thought I would get sidtracked?!_" Moon screamed.

"You needed to finish off Lucifer, not worry about a boy," The Almighty One said.

"But I didn't finish him off," Moon said.

"You used up all your power, and that's the best you can do. He won't be bothering anyone until he recovers his maximum strength, and that won't be for months," God said. "Now about the wedding..."

"I'm not marrying William or Goker or whoever he is." Moon said.

"You heard him, Moon. Our bond has never been questioned. It's practically our duty." William said.

"Maybe it was never in question because Inanna's past selves were never given the oppertunity to meet someone she did love. I'm my own person, and I don't care what I was in the past, I'm focusing on what I am now. And now, I love Odd. Let Astria marry William."

"Astria?" William said.

Moon nodded. "She has a big crush on you, William, and always has. I offered for her to pretend to be me to marry you, but she said she wouldn't because if you found out it was her, you wouldn't be happy. She only wants your happiness, William. And frankly, I don't give a crap about you."

"Well that's blunt." William said. He pondered over what Moon just told him. "So she really likes me?" Moon nodded. "Well, she is pretty cute..."

"You two are to marry each other, not others," God proclaimed.

"Sir, do you recall the story with the two women arguing over the baby?" Moon asked.

"Of course."

"Let's say that the angels are one woman, and Odd and Milly and the others are another. I'm the kid, and you're the king offering to cut me in half." Moon said. She drew stick figures on a napkin and held it up. "I don't want to be cut in half, so can I choose who I want to be with rather than you let whoever doesn't want me to die decide? Because I'm sure my sisters would love for me to get cut in half."

"Are you saying that you want to stay with them?" God asked, surprised.

"Yes. I love them. They are my family and friends. I don't want to leave them for some reincarnation marriage thing." Moon pleaded.

"Then you do realize that I'll have to permenantly strip you of all your powers," God said. "You'll live your like as a human, and you will die when your life has run it's course."

"I know."

"Okay, then," God placed his pointer finger on her forehead. "This angel has decided to leave us. She will live her life, and when it runs its course, she will die. Only then will she be admitted to heaven once again."

An arabic symbol appeared on her forehead, and the room filled with a soft glow. After it dispersed, Moon's hair turn from scarlet red to a wavy, golden blonde bob, and her eyes turned to a less intense blue. It suited her much better.

'Dr. Kyrie' and William walked to the corner of the room. "Goodbye, Moon. And I will consider what you said to me about Astria." And they dissapeared in a blink of light.

"Guys! Get your butts back in here!" The gang cam rushing back in.

"Where's the docter and William?" Aelita asked.

"Does it matter?" Moon asked back.

"What happened to your hair?" Ulrich asked.

"I was stripped of my status and my hair color went with it."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later." She turned to Milly. "You won't have to worry about forgetting anymore, Milly. I get to stay no matter what." Then she turned to Odd. "I have good news. I don't have to marry William. He might marry Astria instead." And with that, Moon pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips. "I love you, Odd."

"...Wow..." Odd said dreamily. "I can't believe it. You're not going to dissapear to New York again, are you?"

"No. I hope to stay near you the rest of my life," And this time, Odd kissed her, and she kissed back.

**Two Days Later**

Nova, Starlette, and Astria had there suitcases packed, and were waiting in the forrest to go back home. There cover up story was they were transferring to another school in Italy.

"Odd, I hope you know that I was always attracted to you, but we would have never worked out," Nova informed him.

"Okay." He said simply. He laced his fingers between Moon's.

"Moon, I want to thank you. William told me what you said, and he asked me to marry him!" Astria squealed in delight.

"I'm glad. I hope you two will be happy, because I know I wouldn't have been," Moon said. She and Aelita hugged her half sister.

Starlette pecked Ulrich on the lips. "What the hell is that?!" Yumi burst.

Starlette stuck out her tongue. "You're going to be with him the rest of your life, so can't I get one little kiss?" Starlette joined her sisters while Yumi fumed (Ulrich calmed her down by saying he has eyes only for her, which he does) and them a beam of light shot from the sky, seeming as if they were being abducted. They all waved as they were transported back home, and were already planning Astria's wedding in thier heads.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm going to miss them," Moon thought out loud.

I can't say I'll miss the havoc they created," Jeremy commented.

"Ah, well. What happened, happened," Odd said. He gathered the gang in a group hug. "I love you guys!"

**Four Months Later**

Moon led the gang, who were dressed in tuxedoes and long,difficult to move in dresses--including Moon--to the roof of the school, where a gold carriage drawn by six pegasuses was waiting for them.

"What is that?!" Ulrich yelled.

"Our ride to the wedding," Moon said calmly. A few days ago, invatations floated down from the sky into the gang's hands, and now they were all dressed in white tie for Astria and William's wedding up in heaven.

"We're seriously going to heaven," Milly said.

"This is immpossible." Jeremy muttered.

"Climb in," Moon said. Odd took a seat up front with her, and pecked her on the cheek. He glanced down to see the silver promise ring with two wings he had given her a month ago. Moon happily and graciously accepted it.

After they had all filed in, the carriage took off, and they dissapeared into the clouds. Herb happened to be looking up at the sky, and saw what happened. He was hauled off to the school shrink.

"Lunaria," Her father greeted stiffly. He still wasn't happy about his daughter's choice to stay on earth.

"Father," She said just as stiffly.

"And may I remind you, that if any of your friends squeal about this, they will be struck by lightning," Her father reminded.

"Umm, he's not serious, is he Moon?" Yumi asked nervously.

"I'm afraid so," Moon said. The gang gulped and took thier seats. Nova was the maid of honor, and Starlette was the bride's maid in the small wedding, and Astria simply stole the show. Her beautiful curls fell off her shoulders perfectly, she had temporarily ditched the glasses, and the gorgeous white wedding dress hugged her every curve. Neither the bride or the groom could've looked happier.

The priest, who Jeremy recognized as the desceased pastor at his church, went through the vows, and they kissed. At the after party, they both thanked Moon for helping them find each other. After the night was over, they descended down to earth. They all went back to the dorms, but Odd pulled Moon aside.

"I'm glad you were a fallen angel. Otherwise I would've never fallen in love with you," Odd said. He slipped his arms around her neck and pulled her close. "I love you Moon, and I always will."

"Oh, Odd," Moon put his arms around him. "I love you, too."

And they kissed under the starlight, knowing they would be together, forever.

**Final chapter!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and or added me to 'favorite story' or 'favorite author' list. I promise I'll start working on another Code: Lyoko story soon. (Maybe)**


End file.
